1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft construction. More particularly this invention relates to the minimization of microwave energy reflection from an aircraft back to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimization of radar reflectivity is of varying importance in different kinds of military missions. The configuration shown herein is of a reconnaissance and surveillance vehicle where survival may be largely contingent on avoidance of detection. The details described will variously apply to other aircraft and other military vehicles.